


A Failure Again…?

by Danny_lolita



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Funny, Idiots in Love, Lee Seokmin | DK-centric, M/M, Romance, SeokSoo, dk a disaster in romance, dk is a dumb, dk try everything, minghao good friend, mingyu good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_lolita/pseuds/Danny_lolita
Summary: Seokmin has a crush on a boy who rides the same bus as him so he decides to follow his friends tips to get noticed by him.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	A Failure Again…?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is the translation of my story in Portuguese that is in my profile  
> I would like to thank my friend Rafa for translating my story, thank you very much  
> Hope you like it

**Monday**

There he was again.

Who was he?

I have no idea. All I know is that he’s been catching the same bus as me for two weeks.

He gets on the same bus before me and leaves after me aswell. He normally sits on the seats in the back and reads a book the whole way. He always wears a suit with light colours. Today he’s wearing a pink one which I never thought would look good on anybody.

And how do I know this?

It’s simple. The first time I saw him riding the bus it was like he had a light over him. It was like the angels themselves were pointing their light towards him so I could notice him. But it was impossible not to notice him regardless. He’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.

He has black hair and his bangs fall over his eyes lightly. His eyes are dark and always glued to his book. His skin looks soft and perfect. He has a tiny nose that looks beautiful just like the rest of his face. He has three piercings in his ear and his lips are full and shiny which makes me imagine how they must look when he speaks. I’m sure even his voice is perfect. What makes my heart stop is the little smiles he gives to someone when they sit next to him or when he’s reading his book.

I almost thought I died and he was the angel that was assigned to guide me.

But my friend was kind enough to hit me just to confirm I was still alive. His hand is heavy though so my head still hurts.

I try to strategically sit behind him or a few seats behind him so I can observe him for the entire ride to my university which takes about twenty minutes.

He’s still reading the same book but he’s already on the last pages. That book was one of the reasons I was so charmed by him.

Reading is not really my thing but one of my friends told me about this really amazing book which ended up being a book that I had to read for school so I immediately got on it. I ended up reading all nine books of that collection.

The mystery boy is still reading the second one.

How can he be so perfect? Not only is he beautiful but he also has great taste in books. He has to be my soulmate! He likes the same books as me, and yes, I am aware I don’t read too much but what matters is that he’s the one!

Unfortunately the ride is coming to an end.

I got off my seat and stood by the door waiting for it to open. Usually I just look at the door but today I managed to look at him, he didn’t look up once!

I almost missed my exit. Luckily I noticed and quickly got off the bus but I tripped and nearly fell.

After quickly composing myself I looked towards the already moving bus and noticed the boy smiling while covering his mouth.

I almost died of embarrassment.

"Seokmin? Are you just going to stand there? " I hear somebody say. I look behind me and notice my two friends standing there.

Mingyu and Minghao have been my friends since highschool. We managed to get into the same university and the same class. We study engineering.

Mingyu has been my friend the longest. We met during kindergarten but we only became good friends in highschool. Now we consider ourselves to be best friends. He’s a giant but despite his big height he’s just like an excited puppy.

Minghao is chinese and when he came to Korea he ended up in our class. We all became close after working on a group project. Minghao is the opposite of Mingyu, he looks adorable but we believe he’d be capable of killing someone if necessary.

"Did you say something Mingyu?" I ask.

"You’re just standing there. " Mingyu answered.

"He watched me fall. " I say in a crying voice. Without caring I walked towards Mingyu and hugged him, expecting to receive some support.

"I don’t know who “he” is but we certainly saw " Minghao answered while laughing. My friends hate me.

"The perfect boy. He saw it. He was laughing. " I continue dramatically explaining while holding on to Mingyu while he dragged me towards the university.

"I was hoping the “perfect boy” had already stopped riding that bus. " Says Mingyu.

Everybody that walked by us looked at us, probably because I was being so dramatic but none of us cared.

"Why can’t you just talk to him? " Mingyu asked like it was the most obvious thing.

"What? I could never! What would I even say? Like he’s an angel, how could I dare speak to him?" I say while letting go of Mingyu and looking at him to see if he realises how stupid he sounded.

"How about just trying to say a hello?" Minghao says while trying to hit me, fortunately I manage to escape.

"I can’t just go up to him and say hi." I can’t believe my friends are being idiots.

"Well saying goodbye to start a conversation is certainly a dumb idea." Minghao comments.

"Do you or do you not want to speak to him?" Mingyu asks.

It looks like my friends no longer have the patience to hear me talking about the perfect boy. I have been talking a lot about him this past week.

"Of course I do." I respond suddenly feeling shy.

"Then why don’t you start by sitting next to him?"

Sitting next to him? I guess that’s not a bad idea.

  
  


**Tuesday**

Okay this is a bad idea...I’ve been standing for the past few minutes in the bus, trying to find enough courage to sit next to the boy just like Mingyu suggested yesterday.

And why haven’t I done that yet? Well my legs have stopped obeying me.

"Excuse me, are you going to sit or are you going to just stand there the entire ride? " An old lady starts hitting me with her bag making me start walking. It was really embarrassing and all I wanted to do was to hide but instead I took a deep breath and finally sat next to him.

I take another deep breath and try to calm down. I can’t believe an old lady just hit me and he watched the whole thing...he must think I’m an idiot.

I slowly take my eyes off of my lap and look towards him. As always his eyes are glued to his book but I noticed he had his earphones in which means he probably didn’t hear or see what just happened.

He didn’t take his eyes off of his book for the entire ride. I was just trying not to shake too much and just smelled his sweet perfume.

"So all you did was sit there? What happened to saying hi?" Mingyu asks. I decided to tell them what happened this morning during lunch. I really thought I made some progress but my friends thought otherwise.

"I can’t speak to him. Why do I even have to be the first one to say something?" I say feeling desperate.

Why does it look so much easier in movies? Why can’t real life be as easy?

"Then make him speak to you first." Minghao says.

Out of all the three of us, Minghao is the least romantic so he won’t be of any help.

"That’s complicated."

"That’s right. Who in their right mind would want to speak to you?" Minghao says as I kick him under the table.

"You said he’s reading a book that you’ve read before. So why won’t you sit next to him reading the same one?"

  
  


**Wednesday**

Here we are again. Once again I’m doing what Mingyu suggested. I managed to sit next to him right away. I was lucky I managed to do this because the bus was quite full today.

I’ve been sitting next to him, pretending to read the third volume of the book, the same he’s reading right now. But it seems like he hasn’t noticed me.

I can’t believe this was a failure again…

"Why won’t you try to lean into him a bit? Like touch his shoulder or knee" Mingyu says.

"Isn't that invading his space?" I ask feeling nervous. 

"Of course not! It's just an accidental touch, you're not going to push him against the glass or shove your tongue down his throat." Minghao says. Didn't I say he wasn't going to be of much help.

**Thursday**

Sitting beside him for the third day in a row. This time it was easier and I'm not shaking as much. Who am I trying to fool? It's like an earthquake and my hands a waterfall. I didn't even know I could sweat this much.

I take a deep breath and touch him on the shoulder with my own shoulder. I try to do it very softly. Oh my god I can't believe I'm actually touching him! It's like I'm in paradise.

But he doesn't react at all. Was it to softly?

I lean more into him and he finally looks at me.

I can't believe he's looking at me! What do I do? 

I try to smile in a way that says I'm sorry and sit straighter. He smiles as well and goes back to reading his book.

His smile is the most beautiful smile I've ever seen! But I can't help but feel like this was a failure again…

  
  


"Maybe you could have told him you were sorry." Minghao says. Speaking to Minghao about this makes me feel depressed.

"Well if this wasn't enough, in the next bump try to fall more into him and maybe let your book fall into his lap…"

**Friday**

New day, new idea from Mingyu and a new try. You can do it Seokmin. Today is friday so if I'm not successful today, I'll have two days to see him again. 

And I don't even know if he'll be here next week.

I'm going crazy over this!

I see that we're about to hit a bump and I try to prepare myself.

1

2

3

I fall into him way too hard. I wasn't expecting the bus driver to hit the bump so hard. Where did he get his license? Did he get it as a prize from a cereal box?

Oh my god I probably hurt him. He doesn’t look very strong. I don’t even know where I dropped my book but I don’t even try to look for it. I immediately go back to my seat and look at him with a guilty look.

He sits up straight, picks up our books and hands me mine.

"I’m sorry." I don’t know how I managed to speak but I felt really bad about it.

"It’s okay." Hhe says while smiling and goes right back to reading.

After that he didn’t look at me again.

I guess I failed once again…

  
  


"Nothing that you’ve suggested so far worked!" I say as soon as I see Mingyu.

"I think the fact that he spoke to you today was a huge improvement." Mingyu responds with way too much confidence.

"And he even smiled at you. Who would smile at you willingly? "

"Minghao why do you hate me so much?" seriously he could just try to be a good friend but no, hurting me is so much easier.

"Don’t listen to him. He doesn’t have a heart." fortunately Mingyu is on my side.

"You guys are just being overdramatic. But anyways what are you going to do monday?"

"I don’t even know if he’s going to be there." It’s going to be a long weekend. I don’t know if I can survive that long without seeing him.

  
  


**Monday**

I survived!

And he’s back. I sit by his side again. He looks sleepy today. His book is open but his eyes are closed and he has his head against the window.

He looks so beautiful while he’s sleeping! I wish I could wake up to this sight every day. Is that too weird?

Wait! There’s something written in his book. Before looking at his book to see what’s written, I look at him just to confirm that he’s still sleeping.

_“This book belongs to Jisoo Hong.”_

  
  


"I KNOW HIS NAME!!" I scream as I go through the hallways looking for my friends.

Both of them exit the classroom looking at me.

"Are you okay?" Minghao asks me. I'm so happy I throw myself at him.

"I found out his name!" I say as I squeeze Minghao.

"And how did you find that?" Mingyu asks, looking surprised. I can't believe they don't trust my abilities.

"It was written in his book. It said _" This book belongs to Jisoo Hong"._ Even his name is beautiful!" I feel Minghao rolling his eyes and shoving me off of him.

"Well that's great, you have a name. Now what?" Minghao says.

"What do you mean now what?" I ask him.

"You could look for him on social media? Like facebook, twitter or instagram?"

"Seokmin look! Is it any of them?" Mingyu was fast.

While I was talking with Minghao he was already searching.

I grab his phone and start looking at the results that came up.

"None of them is my Jisoo. And why does it show people with other names? Like who the hell is Joshua Hong? Oh and his profile photo is of his back. What happened to just having a photo of your face?" I say annoyed.

I can't believe this. I have his name but I can't even find him on social media! My life sucks.

"No giving up! You just have to try to get his attention" Mingyu is my best friend, he always encourages me to continue trying.

"Why don't you try forgetting something on your seat? He'll have to call you to give it back." It's a miracle, Minghao had a good idea!

  
  


**Tuesday**

It's almost my stop. Today he seems to be more awake but that's normal, mondays are always the hardest.

I feel so happy to finally know his name. When I thought about his name, all I had was "the perfect boy" but now I have "Jisoo" which sounds so much better.

I'm about to leave so I put my wallet in my seat and start taking small steps to the door.

He still hasn't said anything.

I'm waiting for the door to open.

The door is opening and I'm leaving slowly but he's still not calling me.

I wait a few seconds by the door and then the bus starts leaving…

Fuck! I just lost my wallet.

I feel like crying…

  
  


"Don't worry. He probably saw it after you left and is going to give it back tomorrow" Mingyu says. But I'm still devastated and I'm probably going to starve.

"Why didn't you leave something less important?" Minghao asks.

"I thought I would have more of a chance because it was such an important item. "

"Maybe he did keep it. Just ask tomorrow."

  
  


**Wednesday**

Well here goes nothing. You can do it Seokmin!

"Excuse me" I tap his shoulder so he'll look at me, which he fortunately does "Did you happen to find a wallet here yesterday?"

"I'm sorry what?" Oh my god he said more than one word!

"My wallet. I think I left it here yesterday."

"Sorry but I didn't find anything." He said with a sad look but quickly returned to his book.

I can't believe I really lost my wallet...I really feel like crying. At least I spoke to him for a couple of seconds. I can die happy now.

I feel something hit my arm but I'm too happy to pay attention to it. 

"Hey! You left this here yesterday!" I feel something hit me again and when I look behind me I see the old lady that hit me last time holding my wallet. Why does she keep hitting me?

"Thank you." I say. She might have hurt me but at least I have my wallet. I guess not everything can go wrong.

"Well at least you got your wallet back. But he wasn't the one who kept it… " Mingyu says.

"I can't believe you actually managed to say more than one word to him. " Minghao says. Always such a great friend.

"What now though?"

"How about you try to drop something else?"

"I don't think I should do that again...I mean I almost lost my wallet. " I say.

"Maybe this time you can just drop your earphones between you guys and he can grab it for you. " Mingyu explains.

Well, once again, it doesn't sound like a bad idea.

  
  


**Thursday**

I'm sitting beside him once again. I think he's used to having me by his side now. Today he even gave me a small smile when I sat down.

It's small steps but still an improvement.

I start taking my earphones out so I can follow Mingyu's plan. I try to make them fall between us but the bus hits a bump and they end up on the opposite side of the bus. Clearly the universe hates me…

"You really are a disaster. " I'm once again saved by the old lady but not without her hitting me again.

"Thank you…"

I have failed once again…

  
  


"Tomorrow is friday, you can just comment how it's good that the weekend is finally here? " Mingyu suggests.

  
  


**Friday**

You can do it Seokmin, just breathe.

"Thank god the weekend starts tomorrow. " I say.

He just looks at me and nods his head.

Once again...a failure…

  
  


"How about commenting on the book monday? " Minghao suggests. Honestly that's not a bad idea.

  
  


**Monday**

Monday...the start of a new week. And once again he's here! 

"I really like those books. I've read them all. " I start saying. He stops reading and looks at me.

"I really like them too."

"I don't really read books that much. But when I started reading the first, I read in three days. My mom thought I was sick. Reading isn't really my thing, but a friend of mine suggested it so I gave it a try. It's really good! Once I finished the first one, I quickly read the others. You're on the third book, right? Did you know that there's nine books? It's a lot of books…."

This was a terrible idea...I think I spoke by myself for ten minutes while he just smiled and nodded…

A failure...again…

  
  


"He barely spoke. " I say on the verge of tears.

"Not surprised. I don't even know how you managed to breathe with how much you spoke. " Minghao comments.

"And the worst part is that I only stopped talking because that old lady decided to hit me with her bag to warn me that my exit was coming up. " I think I'm going to start forming bruises with how much she hits me.

"I think maybe that old lady might be your soulmate." Minghao says while laughing.

"Next time you should start with a more simple topic. Maybe comment on how hot it is. " Mingyu once again with the better ideas.

  
  


**Tuesday**

"Today is really hot, isn't it? " I say. However he just looks at me weirdly.

I mean it snowed during the night so it's actually really cold….

Can't believe I failed again…

  
  


"Why don't you take a big object with you tomorrow? That way you can sit closer to him!" Says Mingyu.

  
  


**Wednesday**

The next I bring with me a huge teddy bear with me. It was really hard to carry it, and getting inside the bus was a pain but the worst was getting to my seat…

I wasn't able to sit down myself, instead the bear took my place…

Another day, another failure…

  
  


"What's that teddy bear for? " Minghao asks as soon as he sees me.

"To show you how much I love you." I throw the bear at him and sit down.

"I was thinking more of a bigger backpack...where did you even get that bear?" Mingyu asks while playing with the bear's paw.

"In a store near my house. It cost me my money for the rest of the month…" I can't believe I spent all my money for nothing.

"Well you should name him! Also you finally have someone to warm your feet at night!" Minghao says laughing.

"Why don't you offer him some food tomorrow? Maybe some chocolate?" Mingyu suggests.

  
  


**Thursday**

I can't believe I'm going to once again try something my friends suggested. I've been doing this for two weeks. Maybe I should just give up.

But...my bag is filled with lots of chocolates...come on Seokmin! You can do it!

"Would you like some chocolate?" I say as I take one from my bag.

"You shouldn't eat chocolate at this hour." Once again I'm hit by the old lady's purse. Why is she always hitting me!?

I look at Jisoo and he's just laughing at me.

"I'll save it for later." He says while he takes the chocolate from my hands.

Oh my god he just spoke to me!

I'm going to die happy.

  
  


"That was a huge step!" Mingyu says.

"I don't know. He might just like free food." Of course Minghao would be the one saying this.

"Don't be mean to me." I say. I just want to be closer to my crush, is that asking for too much?

"Why don't you try to actually speak to him tomorrow? Like have a conversation? You've been getting closer to him, it should make things easier." Of course Mingyu is the one that comes up with all of the ideas.

  
  


**Friday**

Today was destined to go wrong. It's just one of those days where you wake up and think " I should probably stay in bed" and then at the end of the day you realize that you should have done exactly that…

First of all, for some reason my alarm didn't go off so I woke up late.

Second of all, I tried to make sure I looked good for Jisoo which took even more time.

Third of all, there was no food at home. I'm seriously going to starve one day…

Fourth of all, I slipped on some ice and messed my pants...my butt still hurts...fortunately my pants are dark so you can't really tell they're dirty.

I also had to run towards the bus. Of course when I got there the bus was already going so I had to run towards it and scream like a mad man.

Thank god the bus driver noticed me.

But the worst of all? Jisoo brought someone with him today…

Clearly they knew each other. Jisoo was smiling while the other boy was talking. He also didn't bring his book with him.

Who is that boy next to him? Who does he think he is, showing up on the day that I was going to talk to Jisoo?

I don't even feel like sitting so I just stand by the exit door. This way I have a perfect view of them.

And does the boy sitting next to him have to be beautiful as well? Why does he have to look like an angel too? I think I might actually be dead.

Or maybe I'm in a coma and they're just my imagination.

Seriously...nobody is that pretty! Dark, healthy hair, clean skin, big dark eyes...perfect…

And to make it worse, his arm is around Jisoo's shoulders!

Why can't he just remove it?

Oh no! They're looking at me!

Jisoo has on a shy smile. It's so beautiful I smile as well.

The other also looks at me with a big smile, like he's provoking me…

"So that's him? " Even his voice is perfect. I really never had a chance...my hope for love just got destroyed.

"Jeonghan don't start!" Jisoo says while pushing the other a bit.

"But he's adorable!" What the hell is he talking about!?

Well I know his name. It was a lot easier than finding out Jisoo's name. Guess I'm just destined to be alone.

"Joshua!" I hear Jeonghan yell but I'm not really focusing on them anymore.

My hearts hurts. It feels like the world is ending.

  
  


"What's wrong Seokmin?" As soon as I hear Mingyu's voice I throw myself at him crying.

"He has a boyfriend! And he's beautiful! I never had a chance with him!" I speak between crying.

I know I'm probably being dramatic but I think I can allow myself to be like this at least once.

"It's okay. Please calm down a bit." I hear Mingyu trying to console me.

"What happened?" I hear Minghao ask.

I don't know if Mingyu answered him. All I know is that we are all hugging in the middle of the street with me crying like a baby.

  
  


**Sunday**

They both spent the weekend at my house. We didn't speak about Jisoo, we just played video games.

"Tomorrow I'll take the bus with you. " Mingyu says.

"What? Why? "

"To make him jealous. Let's show that Jisoo guy what he's missing. "

I really didn't have a say in this matter. It was happening no matter what.

  
  


**Monday**

Here we both are waiting for the bus. I really don't know why I feel so nervous.

I get in with my head lowered. I don't think I can look at Jisoo's face yet. My heart still hurts.

"Jeonghan? You're here?" Mingyu yells and waves at someone. All I want is to go through this bus ride quietly but of course I can't have that with Mingyu…

"I had no idea you lived around here Mingyu."

Wait. What's going on here?

Mingyu walked straight to Jisoo and Jeonghan. And started talking to him. How does he know him?

I look at Jisoo in surprise. He was looking at the two of them in surprise but with a smile on his face. 

He probably noticed me looking at him because he turns towards me with a bigger smile.

"What about Coups? Are you guys fighting?" I just walk closer to Mingyu to hear what they're talking about.

"He had to travel. He returns today. And since I don't like being alone, I've been keeping my friend company."

"Your married life is doing you well I see."

Wait, what? Jeonghan is married? So that means he's just Jisoo's friend! I still have a chance!

My life isn't ruined!

I try to get Mingyu's attention. See if he hasn't forgotten about me and can still help me.

"Oh Seokmin this is our stop! It was good to see Jeonghan! We should all get dinner sometime! "

All Mingyu does is pull me from the bus! Why is he doing this?

I look towards Jisoo who was smiling towards me and his friend was waving at us.

"I can't believe this! You know Jeonghan? You know him and didn't even think to have him introduce me to Jisoo?" I ask feeling angry. He could've helped but ended up completely forgetting about me!

"Oops...I forgot...But look on the bright side at least we know he doesn't have a boyfriend. Jeonghan has been married to a friend of mine for a year now!"

It could have gone so well...but it ended in failure again…

  
  


**Tuesday**

Another day. But there's something different about this day. I don't have any plans, nor do I have Mingyu with me.

In a way I feel happy that Jisoo might be single but that doesn't really help me.

I get inside the bus. And just like everyday I slowly walk towards the seat next to Jisoo.

Please god let me have enough courage to continue this. 

"Hi! " I wasn't even done sitting when he spoke to me! I think I actually died…

"Hello." I say with the biggest smile.

"My friend Jeonghan made me realise that I never introduced myself. I'm Joshua." He continued talking to me. Wait...Joshua?

"Your name is Joshua? I thought it was Jisoo?" I feel very lost. Maybe that wasn't his book?

"Jisoo is my korean name, I don't like it very much so I don't use it as much. I lived in America until two months ago so my korean isn't very good yet. "

Oh my god.

So it was him after all? That facebook profile belonged to him! And I just ignored it…I'm honestly so dumb…

"I think your korean is very good. My name is Seokmin." He smiles at me again. I think I'm in love.

"Finally. " I hear the old lady say. I seriously don't understand her but I don't care too much. I'm busy looking at his eyes.

Joshua...that name is beautiful. It matches him.

  
  


**Wednesday**

I spoke to him again. I found he's an architect and works in the same company as Jeonghan. 

  
  


**Thursday**

I found some courage and asked for his phone number. And he gave it to me!

I also found out that he never really spoke to me because his korean isn't very good yet so he was afraid of making too many mistakes.

But his little accent is adorable! He's my soulmate.

  
  


**Friday**

"Would you like to grab some dinner with me tonight?" I don't know where I got the courage to ask this but I probably look like a tomato right now.

"Of course! I would love to go out with you." He has the most beautiful smile.

"It's a date, right?" I ask feeling scared.

"Yes, it's date."

He likes me too, right?

I feel him kiss the corner of my mouth and it was like the world stopped. I look at him and see him trying to hide behind his hands.

I hold his hands and kiss him lightly. It didn't last very long but it still felt special.

"Finally!" We hear everybody in the bus say. Why were all of them looking at us with a tired expression?

"Back in the day, couples would get together faster!" I'm once again hit with her purse. I can't believe she was rooting for us all along…

I also can't believe everybody was paying this much attention to us.

But finally...this wasn't a failure!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed  
> Comment what you think  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
